coming home
by hatake satoshi
Summary: aku mau pulang. aku harus pulang. / SUGAR-E 2013!


_Tertunduk pelan, helai sakura luruh berguguran._

_Terpejam ringan, kuncup kembang bersemu kemerahan._

_Terulur tangan, angin diam menunggu jawaban._

_Tiada keraguan, wewangian melayang terbujuk ajakan. __– N. S. 2013_

* * *

Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

Untuk **SUGAR-E! S for sweet.**

_Rush, OOC, Don't like, don't read._

* * *

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Konoha diselimuti kabut tebal. Dan di tempat ia berada sekarang –gerbang utama- tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sepi yang menyesakkan. Seperti ada beban yang menekan ulu hati.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat ia menoleh dengan cepat. _Naruto!_

Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan tidak membawa alat pertahanan sama sekali. Bahkan ikat kepalanya pun tidak dipakai. Naruto terseyum dan berkata _aku mau pulang_ dengan pelan.

Mengernyitkan dahi adalah hal yang pertama kali gadis itu lakukan. Ia bertanya _pulang ke mana _dan _apa lukamu sudah sembuh_. Ada keinginan untuk menyentuh luka di dada Naruto yang didapatkan ketika melindungi gadisnya dari serangan Obito. Yang mana pada akhirnya membuat lelaki itu koma setelah memenangkan perang.

_Kurasa sudah sembuh. Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. _Naruto menyentuh jari-jemari gadis itu. Rasanya ada serangan listrik yang menjalar sampai ke jantungnya. Membuat pipinya hangat oleh perasaan menyenangkan.

Ada senyum yang terkembang di wajah keduanya. Ada kata yang diucapkan dalam diam. Dan sebuncah rasa bahagia karena tau semua baik-baik saja. Rasa ingin tinggal itu menyeruak di hati.

Naruto menggenggam jemarinya dan berkata _aku harus pulang_. Lelaki sewarna sinar mentari musim panas itu mengecup pipi kanannya. Meninggalkan jejak hangat napas bau ramen. _Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir._

Dan lelaki itu berjalan menjauh. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak menahan Naruto. Ada juga sesuatu yang meneriakkan jangan pergi. Entahlah, semuanya terasa begitu rumit. Membuatnya bingung.

Angin dingin menyibak rambutnya. Punggung Naruto terlihat semakin jauh. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja gelap.

·

"Sakura!"

Suara Ino terdengar gelisah. Tubuhnya juga sedikit berguncang.

"Sa… ku… ra…!"

_Ada apa, sih? Aku lelah sekali_.

"Sakura, ayolah! Ini tentang Naruto."

_Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia bilang tidak usah khawatir._

"Sakura! Naruto _sekarat_!"

Seketika saja semuanya terasa begitu jelas. Mimpi, kah?

Sakura bangun dari posisi menelungkup di meja kerjanya. Data kesehatan Naruto yang dijadikannya bantalan tampak kusut. Ada perasaan gelisah yang menyusup.

Ia merapikan helai-helai rambut yang menempel di pipi. "Naruto baik-baik saja kan, Ino?"

Gadis pirang itu tampak gelisah. "Entahlah. Tsunade-_sama_ sedang di kamarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Shizune menyuruhku memanggilmu."

Uh-oh.

Sakura lantas berjalan cepat menuju pintu, langsung menuju tempat Naruto dirawat. Di belakangnya, Ino mengekor dengan langkah yang tak kalah cepat.

Suasana rumah sakit di malam hari memang terasa mencekam, harusnya Sakura sudah terbiasa. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat _menakutkan_ bagi Sakura. Pikiran buruk mulai mengusik pemikiran.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Ino mendesah. "Entahlah. Semua orang tahu dia punya _chakra_ yang luar biasa. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seburuk itu. Sudah lima hari dan dia masih diam saja."

Sesungguhnya Sakura mengharapkan kalimat penghiburan. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan Ino. Keadaannya memang seperti itu. Dan Sakura mulai kesulitan bernapas.

Shizune sedang berdiri di depan pintu ketika mereka mencapai ruang rawat Naruto. Ia menangis. Bumi terasa bergoyang bagi Sakura.

"Ia baik-baik saja kan?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri. _Oh Tuhan_.

"Tsunade-_sama_ sedang mencoba teknik baru. Aku merasa itu tidak akan berhasil. Tapi…," Shizune memeluk gadis semanis musim semi itu. Bahunya ikut bergetar. "Oh, Sakura."

Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Naruto harus bisa bertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu cokelat itu terbuka. Menampilkan Tsunade dengan tetes keringat di sana-sini. Shizune melepaskan pelukan. "Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama? Itu teknik terlarang. Ya ampun, harusnya kau tidak mencoba itu!"

Tsunade mengusap peluh dengan lengan bajunya. "Oh diamlah. Aku sudah memperhitungkan…,"

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak didengarnya sampai selesai. Sakura buru-buru mengeser pintu dan masuk. Tidak memedulikan Tsunade yang limbung karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

Dan yang ia temukan adalah Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan telepak tangan kanannya. Si bodoh itu nampak pucat.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Aa, Sakura-_chan_…"

Suara itu menggema. Dan tanpa disadari ia menangis. Bodoh. Harusnya si bodoh itu tidak perlu melindunginya sampai seperti ini. Dia harus membelikan banyak _anmitsu_ sebagai bayaran karena telah membuatnya kurang tidur karena mencari teknik penyembuhan baru untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Si bodoh itu bertanya dengan wajah ingin tahu yang biasa. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tapi hal itu segera saja membuatnya tambah pucat. "Sakura-_chan_…"

Tangan Naruto terulur, meminta Sakura untuk mendekat.

Sakura sedang mempertimbangkan seburuk apa akibat yang akan terjadi kalau ia memeluk Naruto.

Tangan Naruto masih terulur.

Oh, masa bodoh. Ia baik-baik saja.

"Baka."

·

* * *

_Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir._

_Aku harus pulang._

_Aku mau pulang…; padamu._

* * *

np : On the Long Road Home by The End of the Ocean; Maret 2013 - sato

mind to review? terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
